


I'm Glad

by OrangeZest100



Series: Paintings of Bruising Purple [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 03:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeZest100/pseuds/OrangeZest100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Lucifer meet for the first time in Sam's freshman year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don’t know, DD is a common abbreviation for Designated Driver.

                Sam has decided he hates college.  He loves class, loves learning anything and everything, but it’s been two months and he hasn’t made any friends.  He was a freshman with upper classman roommates who refused to interact with him and the most anyone talked to him in class was to ask if he had another pen.  So Sam Winchester hates college and has taken up living in the library.  Neither Dad nor Dean had tried contacting him since he left; he was isolated, alone, and it filled Sam with barely constrained terror.  If nothing else though, Sam Winchester is good at compartmentalizing so he ignores it.  He’s walking back from the library sometime after dinner, book bag clutched at his side, when on obnoxious group of boys in front of him start wolf-whistling.  Sam ignores them; it’s a Friday night, they’re probably drunk, and Sam’s willing to bet that there’s some attractive girl behind him.  It isn’t until they won’t let him pass that he knows they’re whistling at him and his face goes bright red.  “Hey sweetheart,” says the man who seems to be the leader.  He’s shorter than Sam (like most people) but his presence is huge.  He stands tall and commanding, takes up space with his confidence, eyes blue and calculating under his black fringe of hair.  His friends are similar, though definitely much more drunk and Sam would wager a guess that this leader is their DD.  They cut a sharp constant to Sam, who despite his height seems unintimidating, slouched and curled in on himself as he is.  “What’re you doing out here all by your lonesome?”

                “Walking,” Sam replies curtly as he tries to continue doing just that.  There’s a chorus of snarky laughs and the guy smiles.

                “Aw come on precious creature, when’s the last time you had fun?”  Michael approaches him but Sam skitters backwards, the other people laughing again as they slowly surround me.  Sam slides the strap of his book bag over his head, wearing its one strap diagonal across his chest leaving his hands free.  “Bet the ladies love you huh, tall and handsome, and I bet a good chunk of the boys like you too with muscle tone like that.”  Sam shivers involuntarily, something in that voice making his skin crawl.

                “Get away from me,” Sam growls.  They all just laugh some more and their leader slides forward.  Sam knows he could take at least two of them but not the whole group even if they are drunk but he can’t find an exit.  He hears his Dad berating him from the back of his head because _his_ son got in this situation.  God it doesn’t make it any better, thinking about Dad right now because he’s here at college to escape him, but it’s hard when everything you do gets you fucked.

                “Leave the poor boy alone Michael.”  Sam starts at the new voice even as Michael backs off and his cronies follow.  The new guy’s shorter than Michael, short blonde hair and chilly blue eyes, and he doesn’t seem fit but Sam’s fairly certain he could give some people a run for their money.  “Don’t you have more important people to accost?”

                “Why don’t you mind your own business Lucy?”

                “Oh, and what, you’re going to tell Dad?”  The man crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.  “Risk letting him know that you’re drinking again, and with nineteen year old Adam no less?”  Sam can’t seem to make himself leave so he stares instead, sees the boy he assumes is Adam go bright red.

                “Whatever Lucy, we don’t need this French fry to have fun anyway.”  Michael glares at Sam but with a gesture him and his goonies leave.

                “Remember to ask for consent you bastard,” the man calls after him before turning to Sam.  “He didn’t give you too much trouble did he?”

                “Not really,” Sam shrugs, looks off the down the sidewalk frowning.

                “Common kid, I’ll walk you home.”  The guy seems to read his mind, holds out his hand for Sam to shake.  “My name’s Lucifer but people call me Luke.”

                “You’re named after the Devil?”  Sam shakes the hand, starts walking.

                “Dad has a twisted sense of humor.  What’s your name by the way?”  Sam hesitates because despite the heroics Sam doesn’t know this man, but a first name can’t hurt right?

                “It’s Samuel but call me Sam.”  He’s not sure why he gives out his full name, doesn’t really like telling anyone because he hates it, but there’s a strange magnetic pull in Lucifer that seems to draw it out of him.

                “Sam,” drawls that voice, like it’s trying the syllables out in the cavern of his mouth.  The Winchester’s spine tightens in some kind of instinctual response that Sam doesn’t recognize.  They walk all the way back to Sam’s dorm in silence.  “Don’t walk alone anymore okay?  People on this campus aren’t necessarily friendly.”

                “I don’t have anyone to walk with,” Sam blurts out before he can stop himself, bites his lip and his face turns a bright red.  Lucifer, no _Luke_ , raises an eyebrow but doesn’t say anything as he walks away.  Sam sighs, goes and curls up in the corner of the futon to read his Introduction to Communications textbook.  Sam wakes the next morning with a sigh at the crack of dawn.  He’s back from his run before his roommates even wake up, has taken a shower, gotten dressed, and eaten breakfast by the time his roommate hit his alarm.  Sam just snorts, grabs his bag and heads out for class, but he blinks and stops in shock when he sees Lucifer standing casually in front of his building.  Sam hunches his shoulders, ignores him until Lucifer falls into step beside him.  “What are you doing?” 

                “You said you had no one to walk with.”  Sam stops and stares at him as Lucifer shrugs, stopping easily.  “I have friends in the faculty; they gave me your schedule.  Can’t have a repeat of last night now can we?”  Lucifer smirks at him, but it’s one of those smirks that bequeaths an inside joke and nothing condescending and Sam finds himself returning it even as part of his brain screams the word _stalker_.  Lucifer makes an overdramatic bow.  “My lord.”  Sam laughs.  Lucifer somehow manages to be there to escort Sam to all of his classes and Sam wonders what his schedule must be to allow it.  They never really speak besides a ‘hello’ in the morning.  The next week Lucifer starts showing up in Sam’s dining hall, sits with him without preamble, sometimes with food and sometimes without.  Sam learns to ignore that too.  It’s not until the third week that they talk.

                “What’s your major,” Sam asks because he can at least know something about the guy if they’re going to keep spending time together.  Lucifer smiles over his crossword, opting not to eat today, but he smiles like Sam just declared him the winner of a prize.

                “History,” replies Lucifer nonchalantly as Sam chews, scribbles in an answer, “Minoring in religion and world literature.”  Lucifer taps his pen to the side of his head.  “I got a bit of a brain for details.”  Sam hums, drinks some water.  “You’re majoring in pre-law with a minor in political science and sociology.”  Lucifer raises an eyebrow as Sam chokes on his food.  “What, you thought I wouldn’t figure it out when I get your schedule memorized and basically follow you everywhere?”  Lucifer stares at his crossword unblinking, a small crease between his eyebrows, and Sam knows that Lucifer is worried about what he just said.

                “You follow me everywhere,” Sam asks in a whisper and Lucifer nods sharply.  Sam half-smiles and says even quieter in a voice Lucifer almost doesn’t catch.  “I’m glad.”


End file.
